The present invention relates to rear view mirrors for vehicles, and more particularly to mirrors having extended fields of view.
Mirrors and mirror assemblies having extended fields of view are known, including cylindrically, spherically, and ellipsoidally curved mirrors, and combinations of such mirrors with a planar mirror. It is also known to provide interior vehicle rear-view mirrors having a lateral series of planar mirrors that are mounted with progressively angled orientations. These mirrors of the prior art are not entirely satisfactory for use as vehicle rear-view mirrors, and especially outside rear-view mirrors. For example:
1. Laterally spaced multiple mirrors are unsuitable for use as outside mirrors in that excessive side clearance is required if the elements are to have sufficient size to provide a reasonable field of view per element;
2. Existing multiple planar element mirrors would be unsuitable for side viewing even if outside clearance were not a factor, in that each mirror blocks the lateral field of the next inner mirror, and the housing connecting the mirrors blocks the lateral field of the farthest mirror; and
3. Curved mirrors in any form, and even when used in combination with planar mirrors, introduce distortion, the distortion being quite dangerous if the curvature were to be sufficient to provide both rear and side viewing using a single mirror element.
Thus there is a need for an outside rear-view mirror that is suitable for both rear and side viewing, and that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.